Kef
by Yeyana Valentine
Summary: LightL centric, Rated T for hinted character deaths


'Alo, poppets. I know my spelling here isn't the greatest, but this is a girl surviving on WordPad, here.

I wrote it during fourth period. My favorite class, actually, because my English teacher is an evil hell-bitch. It's Earth and Space Science. We had a sub, and I had already finished. Why am I explaining this, you may ask? As to explain that I was NOT high when I wrote this, nor was I tired. I'm just this messed up in the head, is all. Can't make many coherent thoughts at all. Le gasp. Yes, I AM saying this is a piece of my imagination written. Be impressed if you understand it. Not many people do.

Hum. Is there anything else I wanted to say?

Oh, yah. This piece is purely fan made. I am receiving no money from this, and if anyone is, let me know, so I can sue their asses. This is MY story, in MY style, and if anyone copies it, I'ma gonna be pissed.

And, this was beta read (to an extent) by the lovely members of the Coffee and Strawberries, located on gaiaonline. Stop by and share the love for DN yaoi! ((Hope to get her head pat for this))

* * *

((Kef (Kef) n. A tranquil and dreamy state; a narcotic))

In my last moments, I think I would have suprised myself. Had I technically have been concious at the time. A part of me when wild and took over, ending it all in a few minutes of madness.. But, instead of wondering why I was trapped in my own mind, or going power mad as my body seems to be willing, I was... peaceful. I had the strangest feeling that it was about to work out just fine, if you could believe it. Then, of all things I could think of, it was L that came to mind. My most formidible enemy. One of the best friends I've ever had. A liar, yes, but so was I... Even to myself.

However, in thinking of him, I realized something. He was my finest hour, personified. So, I wondered in the split second of my death, what could have happened if I had never even found the Death Note. Would I have met him? Maybe. Two brilliant minds in the same line of work have troubles not meeting, even on a wide scale as L. But would I know him as I learned to in our year together? Would I have to question myself, and have double takes to cover my tracks? I have to pause here in my immediate story...

In my time living chained to L, I had noted and summerized exactly 28 traits of his own that could be considered quirks. I know for a fact that they were his allowance for his job. He born to live in a few brilliant moments and die early, and even he knew that he probably wouldn't reach 30... He knew that my case would be his last. Maybe that was why he outshone me, even after he died. And that shine was what drove me to him like a moth to the flame... Enough of that.

The place I found myself after the pain was gone... It was like a different dimension to our own world. This place in particular was a city, but without people, it was completely silent... After a few minutes of thinking, I realized that this was London, judging by the handless Big Ben.

I looked around where I was sitting for just a while longer, but when I stood, the scenery changed faster than I could keep up with. I was now standing in the middle of a graveyard that seemed to go on forever, identical people standing over identical headstones, looking down at them... All in uniform, alternating male and female. The sky here was a dull gray, and so seemed everything else... In the distance, however, I noticed an abnormality and ran towards it. When I got close enough, I noticed that it was a ring of these twelve identical people, all in black, circling one of the gravestones and the person above. When I touched a man's shoulder, though, they all disappeared, and the person looked up at me, making me jump just a little. He smiled, and the face, almost mask like, didn't even wrinkle around the edges of the mouth. But those eyes... Those eyes, I recognized. Everyone says that the eyes are the windows to one's soul, but those eyes likes to prove them wrong in every way. Only I was ever the receiver of emotion in those eyes, and only at the end... in the emotion of betrayal.

He held his hand out and I automatically took it. The disguise fell away and he smirked at me just a little. If his eyes ever made someone think twice about him having emotions, his mouth took all of the doubts away, chapped as his lips were. But as soon as he smirked, he tugged me towards him enough for he himself to fall back... Only we didn't hit anything. We just kept falling, and falling, and falling... But I didn't let go. Wouldn't. I had, once. I had let him fall and hit the ground, and he had died, and it had ruined me... So this time, I let him let me fall, but together. He didn't stop smiling, and for once in my pitiable existance, I didn't have to put on a fake one. It was just... there. Permanent residence, no less. It was just him, me, and the darkness that surrounded our every way... and then...

I don't actually remember much after that. I never let go, but when I came out of the darkness, I was cold, wet, and utterly alone... But I never forgot. I promise to find him again, someday.

My name? Wouldn't that be convenient.

My name that I go by now is of no real importance, but I used to be known as Light Yagami. I almost got my utopia, which I no longer really want. I still want a utopia, but not without what I want.

What is it that I want?

Well...

L, I'm still looking for you, and I'll never let go if you promise not to.

* * *

Ah, the end. Please review. I won't bite your heads off. If I like you, I'll even respond!

(Warning, Author is VERY talkative.)


End file.
